The Ipod Chronicles
by twilight-moon09
Summary: One night Renesmee wakes up to discover what the rest of her family is doing...listening to their Ipods. But listening to what, exactly? See what happens when the Cullen family Jacob & Seth compete performing their favorite songs off their Ipods.
1. Chapter 1

**Ipod Chronicles**

**Chapter One: Oh Em Gee**

**Renesmee's POV  
**

I was asleep like mom told me to, but something woke me up. A loud thud. I wondered what it could have been, and immediately my mind started racing.

I wondered what the rest of my family did at night when I was asleep. They were all vampires and werewolves, so they didn't sleep. Well the werewolves did, but they could fall asleep on command so most of the time they were well rested. This was the perfect opportunity to investigate.

I was glad I told them I wanted to move back in to Grandmother Esme's house for a while, I missed being this close to my family. I hopped out of my bed, and crept through the house.

To my surprise, everyone was listening to music. Ipods, to be exact.

I walked past Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room, and they were in their own separate worlds. Alice was putting outfits together on her very own manikin, bopping away to her pink shuffle she had clipped to her arm. Whatever she was listening to had a fast beat to it. Uncle Jasper was on his computer, playing war games and I could hear heavy metal blaring from his. They paid no attention to me.

I walked past the bathroom and heard the shower running, and low music. I heard Seth humming tunelessly, he must've had his Ipod on a dock playing softly enough not to disturb anyone. I had to move away from him though, his humming was annoyingly off key.

I walked past Grandpa Carlisle's office, hearing him humming too. His humming was a bit more on key, but what it was I didn't know. And I probably wouldn't. He's so old, whatever he's listening to he probably happened before America was a country.

I silently made my way downstairs, using my vampire speed to not be detected. This was where everyone else was.

Uncle Emmett was playing his video games with a determined unmovable face, like if you interrupted him he would destroy you. His blue Ipod laid in his lap, playing away. Aunt Rosalie sat next to him on the couch, flipping away mindlessly through a Vogue. Her hot pink Ipod sat next to her on the couch.

My mom sat next to her, reading some book called "A Midnight Summer's Dream," whatever that is, and she looked like she wasn't even paying attention to her red Ipod. But I could hear it playing.

My dad sat in the chair listening to his Ipod Touch, writing something. He must've been writing music. Ugh, I could hear Dubussy from all the way over here. Good thing he wasn't reading minds, or else my jig would be up.

Looking around I found culprit of the thud from earlier, Grandma Esme was vacuuming and cleaning picking up the furniture as she danced a little to her green Ipod.

I have never, never ever, saw her shake her hips. Even a little.

Well that was almost everyone, excluding Leah who never came in the house, except for one person. Almost the most important to me. Where was Jake? _My_ Jake? I looked at the glass back wall, and saw _my_ Jake.

It was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

He was out on the lawn doing yoga as he listened to his grey Ipod, and he was currently doing crouching dog.

This was when I lost all composure, giving myself away. I laughed so hard, I alerted everyone in the house.

They all ran to me to see what was the matter.

Alice and Jasper flew down the stairs with Seth and Grandpa Carlisle hot on their tracks. Seth had a ridiculous shower cap on and Uncle Jasper had on his hair styled in curls.

For a second we paused to look at them, and uncle Jasper felt the confusion and shock in the air.

"What?"

He flew to a mirror and looked at himself, and a wave of embarrassment and anger hit us.

"Alice!"

She laughed and then try to look sheepish. "Sorry Jazz, but you're just so still when you play on your computer. You rarely notice anything, and your hair is such good quality."

I was still laughing, and everyone turned to my dad to see what was the matter with me.

"She's laughing because she saw Jake…doing _yoga_?"

Everyone looked at him and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. I guess no one had been paying attention to him. They all laughed now, as he tried to redeem himself.

"Hey, it helps me stretch out and relieves stress."

We laughed harder.

My dad being who he was, he continued to read my mind.

"You're right Renesmee, I was listening to Debussy. Clair De Lune."

I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, what was that?" My mom asked.

"She was just wondering what everybody was listening to on their Ipods."

"Oh, well I was listening to…Clair de Lune too." My mom said, I felt like she was lying. By the look on my father's face he was trying to read her mind but she had her shield up, so a lot of good that would do.

"I was listening to Frank Sinatra." Grandma Esme smiled at me. She was hiding something too.

"I was listening to Mozart, Renesmee." Grandpa Carlisle gave that same convincing smile, but I didn't fall for it.

"Fall Out Boy," Seth was turning red. He was lying.

"And I was listening to ACDC Ness." Jacob smiled sheepishly at me, I just _knew_ he was lying.

"Hansen." Aunt Alice chirped, she was fibbing. She knew what was going to happen next, she could see the future for crying out loud.

"Motley Crue and the Sex Pistols." Uncle Jasper said lowly, and dad hit him in the arm. Yeah, like I haven't heard the word _sex_ before. Instead of pain hitting us, I felt Jasper give off anxiety. He was lying.

"I was listening to KISS, squirt." Uncle Emmett's big smile beamed brightly at me. It was his giveaway. He was hiding something.

"Justin Timberlake." Aunt Rosalie muttered, she wouldn't look directly at me. She never could when she lied.

I smiled devilishly, coming up with an idea.

My fathers eyes got wide. "Renesmee, no. You don't know what you've start--"

"YES!" Aunt Alice screamed as she read the future. Of course she would love this idea.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, he must've been dieing from the excitement rolling off Alice.

"We're going to have Ipod wars. We have to go through our Ipod and pick the song that we're most embarrassed about and perform it, it'll be like contest."

"I don't know dear," Grandma Esme seemed wary.

"It'll make us stronger as a family. We'll learn more about each other. I'm sure it'll be surprising. We'll choose songs that you'd never guess we liked. Almost our favorite songs."

"Who will judge?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"I will, of course." I showed all of my sparkly sharp teeth, knowing this would win them over.

"Well, I think it would make us closer as a family. We would learn a little more about one another." Grandma Esme was on my side. I knew I was in.

"You have no idea what you've done." My father said exhausted, and I read the rest of their faces.

They all looked like this was a bad idea. They, except Seth and Jacob, who knew about as much as I did.

"Edward no cheating this time," Emmett called. "Don't worry, he wont be able too." My mother added, I could just feel her stretching her shield over everybody as my father smiled sheepishly.

"We'll perform at noon. That gives us about 3 hours. Plenty of time. Good luck everyone. And Alice, no reading the future."

"Oh, I promise I wont! I'm excited!! This will be so much fun!! I'm sure I'll win this time, I just know it!"

I suddenly understood why everyone didn't want to play. Alice. They all looked at her scared, she must be the type of person to do anything to win. Or at least, type of vampire.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Seth said excitedly, then took off his shower cap. I would have to remember to ask him about that later.

They all ran off to their respective corners of the house to rehearse, and Grandma Emse put me in the kitchen. She said take absolutely no bribes, or blackmail seriously. Fall for nothing.

I laughed as she walked away.

She wasn't serious………..

Was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Cheating**

I know I shouldn't have, but I sat very still and listened hard so I could listen to all parts of the house. I focused on certain areas, so I could see what they were up to.

I listened and found Alice, she was getting frustrated. And if I'm not mistaken I heard…a guitar? Did I hear a guitar?

Uncle Jasper was closer to me, I think he was playing on my dad's piano. Oh, he was going to kill him. Actually, he wasn't that bad at it.

Aunt Rose was moving around a lot, it sounded like she was dancing. I wonder what she chose.

Grandpa Carlisle must've been sitting completely still, I could only hear him breathing.

Grandma Esme was still too but she must've been standing, I think she was in the mirror.

Jacob was practicing his guitar, I should've known he was picking a rock song.

Seth was singing horribly, I couldn't stand to stay with him long.

Dad was…singing? He was singing? What the…

Mom was moving around almost as much as aunt Rose was, I wondered what she picked. She was so random sometimes, she was unpredictable.

Suddenly I got scared out of my brains, Uncle Emmett shook me.

"Hey kid! What are you doing?"

"Um…thinking. What are you doing down here?"

"Relax, I just came to grab something to eat." He went in the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"Uncle Emmett, you don't eat." He froze and looked at me.

"Alright, you caught me. I came to talk to you. I kind of really need this thing to go my way. I never win anything, Alice and Edward are always cheating."

"They wont cheat this time. Grandma Esme made them promise."

He gave me that big smile, and tried his last resort.

"Look Ness, what will it take? You want a car? I can get you a corvette you know…"

"I'm not old enough to drive, I won't be for 2 months."

"Yeah, but with the rapid growing thing, it'll be no time. Come on, you can get it in your favorite color."

"GRANDMA ESME!!"

She was here in a blink of an eye, tugging Emmett by the ear out of the kitchen.

"You should be ashamed…trying to bribe a child. Emmett, what were you thinking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Blackmail**

I sat and stared at the clock, only 30 more minutes left.

All of the sudden I wasn't alone. Uncle Jasper was here.

"Hello Renesmee. I came to talk to you."

I nodded as he sat across the table from me.

"Now you know how hard it is to win something in this house, Alice and Edward always cheat."

I thought about this, was my dad really that bad?

"In order to break this vicious cycle, someone else must win. Someone like me. Do you think you could make the winner?"

"I can't just do that Uncle Jasper."

"Aw come on…you wouldn't want your mom to know who _really_ broke the tv, would you? We both know it wasn't Emmett. Its perfectly understandable to get upset when you find out Rob Pattinson and Kristen Stewart are dating."

My heart beat sped up and he started laughing, sensing my fear.

"GRANDMA ESME!" Again she was here in a second, twisting Uncle Jasper's arm around his back escorting him from the kitchen.

"Blackmailing a child…the nerve…"

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

**Bella's POV**

I took a break and paused my Ipod, I didn't want to give away my act. I decided to sneak and see what everyone else was doing.

I left the room only to bump into none other the Seth, wearing a wig. That's right, a wig.

"Seth?"

He was pale.

"Um…it's nothing. It's part of the act."

"Really…well you look beautiful."

He smiled. "Thanks."

He walked off happily. Something was wrong with Seth.

**Rose's POV**

I stopped rehearsing to hear Esme dragging Emmett out of the kitchen, he was so pathetic. Trying to bribe a child. Everyone knows you bribe little girls with ponies, although Renesmee might eat hers.

I have the whole video down packed, I might as well do my makeup and choose my outfit.

I walked into my closet to find a nice wig to wear that would fit the performance. I had a short curly blond one in this spot…wait…where'd it go?

**Emmett's POV**

Ow…Esme can really pull your ear off. Ah, it's alright. I'm gonna win this thing anyway. Who wouldn't love my song? I got this in the bag. Now to find something to wear…I wonder who's clothes I should borrow. None of my stuffs fit's the look I'm going for. I don't know why, but I felt tempted to check Edward's closet. Let's see…collar shirt…collar shirt…boy, he should go shopping with Alice more often, his wardrobe is so plain…oh! PERFECT!! Since when does Edward have a motorcycle jacket? I know I can squeeze into this.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?

**I also don't own the songs. (GYH by TAAR)**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Ready For Competition**

I was told it was time to go into the backyard for the competition, and I had to admit I was excited. I was shocked out my boots to see a stage, that's right a whole stage, set up. With chairs for the audience. And we had an audience, Jacob invited Sam's pack and their girlfriends/spouses. This would be interesting.

Grandma Esme was walking around serving everyone finger foods, she was so nice and hospitable. And they took the food, telling her it was really good.

But what she was wearing shocked me. What they all were wearing shocked me. They were _all_ in costume for their performances.

Jacob had on a tank and some swim trunks, looking very beach-like. Like, a summer look. He even wore flip flops. Aunt Rose had on a very tight black shirt and black pants, her black high heels made her even taller than usual. Her hair was somehow jet black and in a ponytail, with a major rise in the front. The makeup around her eyes was smoky, and it looked really cool. She looked beautiful, just like every other day.

Mom had on a pretty blond wig, it looked nice on her. She had on a skintight red outfit, it made my stomach sick a little to see she was showing cleavage. But she looked cute, too. Aunt Alice had her hair very boyish looking, and she wore a shirt that said "JB" and skinny jeans with some converses. She looked like a guy, a familiar one, I _know _I knew who he was. I just…couldn't place it.

Uncle Jasper had on a pair of black pants, and a nice dress shirt. Dad wore…wait…does he have on baggy jeans? Baggy? He would never wear baggy jeans! They even had a chain on them, and he wore tennis shoes. _Tennis shoes_. And a t-shirt with a skull cap. He looked…hip hop. Wow. This was going to be something else. Seth somehow had short curly blond hair, and he wore a tight shirt and some slightly baggy jeans.

Grandpa Carlisle was the one who looked the most out of place, he had on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with Greek lettering on it, and some tennis shoes. I wasn't sure what look he was going for, but it freaked me out. Grandma Esme looked very classic, her hair was styled in a way that was remnant of the beehives women used to wear. She looked so elegant.

I sat in the front row between my mom and dad, ready for the show to start. I hadn't began to regret it yet, but I was ready for it to be over.

**Jasper's POV**

I could feel the tension in the air, everyone was ready to get the show on the road. And so was I, I couldn't wait for my act. I knew it was a song no one would expect me to choose. Truthfully, I really chose it for Alice's benefit.

Jacob was up first and his costume was comical, he looked very out of place. Today seemed quite chilly, but he was unaffected.

He got up on the stage with his guitar and began his performance.

"Um…I chose this song because it rocks, and I love it. And it got me through a tough time."

Renesmee clapped excitedly, why was she so enamored with the dog? Oh that's right, the whole imprinting deal.

His music started.

"_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hel_

_lNow you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well."_

**Carlisle's POV**

I never expected this crowd reaction for Jacob's performance, sadly I was expecting bad dance moves and embarrassment. But everyone was excited, he chose a good song. He's really good with a guitar, too. I think he might have had some history with this song, doesn't he think it would creepy if Renesmee thought about this too hard?

_"When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a manthat's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell."_

Everybody was clapping at the end, he did really good. I was sure I would have to count him as competition, solely because of her fascination with him. She should've taken my threat seriously.

**Alice's POV**

Rats! Jacob did pretty good, but he wont be better than me. I just have to win. It's no other option. I always get disqualified because they feel like I cheat, but sabotaging really isn't cheating. At least, in my book. It's not like Esme couldn't replace the furniture. Little did Renesmee know that before we were born, the Cullen family used to participate in games and contests like this all the time. When you've lived as long as we have, you get bored easily. Why not spice it up? And of course I love competitions. I love winning. They're all scared of me and they should be, I knew I was going to win this competition. Not because I looked into the future, but because I'm just awesome.

**Jasper's POV**

I felt large amounts of smugness coming off Alice, and I knew she was feeling overly confident. She should think twice. I sent a wave of calm over to her, and she returned to normal. Realizing that I could control _everyone's_ emotions, I could sent a wave of stage fright to everybody and win the competition by default.

"Don't even think about it, Jasper." Carlisle gave me a stern look, I must've sending out my emotions. Drat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Wow…Really?**

**Seth's POV**

Jake did really good, I love the All-American Rejects. That song rules. But I couldn't wait till it was my turn to go up, I knew I was going to be good. Everybody loves the group I chose. Who wouldn't?

Alice was up next, she looked totally different. Like a guy, really. She got up on stage and borrowed Jake's guitar. She's going to play the guitar? Can she?

"This is a group I really like, so don't judge me. And yes Bella, my first thought was to do Barbie girl by Aqua. But it was too expected."

Bella laughed, I knew she would've blushed if she was still human.

"_I'm hot_

_You're cold_

_You go around_

_Like you know_

_Who I am_

_But you don't_

_You've got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?'_

_Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby"  
_

**Bella's POV**

Oh my god, Alice chose the _Jonas Brothers_? Is she _serious_? Why didn't she pick something about shopping? She even looks a lot like the lead singer, I forget his name.

**Edward's POV**

How is Alice making her voice so masculine? I have to applaud her performance though, she learned this song on the guitar that quickly. But honestly, why does she resemble Joe Jonas? Wait, I think the real question here is do I know who Joe Jonas is.

_"I fell (I fell)_

_So fast (so fast)_

_Can't hold myself_

_BackHigh heels (high heels)_

_Red dress (red dress)_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?'_

_Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby_

_Walk in the room_

_All I can see is you_

_You're staring me down_

_I know you feel it too_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?'_

_Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby_

_Burning up, burning up_

_For you baby."  
_

**Seth's POV**

Alice was great, she really did look like Nick Jonas. She didn't sound half bad on the guitar, either. I kind of always suspected she could sing, her voice sounded so melodious already. But I didn't know she could make her voice that deep. It was so high.

**Edward's POV**

I don't know whether I should clap, or be that disturbed that Alice can alter her voice that way. It was sort of creepy, she sounded just like those boys. The Jonas Brothers. They wouldn't know real music if it slapped them in the face. I'm so glad Renesmee isn't one of those horribly obsessed fan-girls, going insane anytime anyone _mentioned_ one of them. The boy band era was so damn annoying, I'm glad it's finally coming to an end. I couldn't stand almost any of them.

It was Seth's turn to perform. His hair was short and curly and blond, he looked really innocent for some reason.

His music started, and I nearly died. N'Sync?

"_Its tearin up my heart when Im with you_

_And when we are apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_Hey_

_Baby, I dont understand_

_Just why we cant be lovers_

_Things are getting out of hand_

_Tryin to much, but baby we can win_

_Let it go, if you want me girl let me know_

_I am down, on my knees_

_I cant take it anymore_

_Its tearin up my heart when Im with you_

_And when we are apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_Hooooooh, all right"_

**Emmett's POV**

Did Seth really learn all the moves from the Nsync videos? Something is telling me he already knew them. Why is this not a shocker? Well he better dance his heart out, because he will never beat my song! Muwahahahaha!!

**Rosalie's POV**

I looked over at Emmett and he had on this weirdly smug face, I have to assume he's doing his evil laugh inside his head. Whatever he's thinking, I don't want to know. I just hope he doesn't run up on stage when he sees what I'm wearing and ruin my show. Oh, is that my reflection?

**Jacob's POV**

Go Seth! Boy bands rock! And Nsync was totally cool, I was completely heartbroken when they broke up. Of course nobody knows that. I used to dance and sing their songs in the mirror when everyone else was gone. How I kept that to myself and from the rest of the pack, I'll never know. But damn good I did. I couldn't been the replacement member, you know. If they wanted to get rid of the fat one.

"_Baby dont misunderstand,(dont misunderstand)_

_What Im trying to tell ya_

_In the corner of my mind, (corner of my mind)_

_Baby it feels like were running __out of time_

_Let it go (go) if you want me girl let me know_

_I am down on my knees, I cant take it anymore ohhhhh.._

_Its tearin up my heart when Im with you_

_And when we are apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_Tearin up my heart and soul, when were apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do Ill feel the pain with or without you_

_Tearin up my heart and soul when were apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do Ill feel the pain with or without you_

_Its tearin up my heart when Im with you_

_And when we are apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

_With or without you"_

_Its tearin up my heart when Im with youAnd when we are apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain with or with out you"_

**Bella's POV**

Wow, I didn't know Seth had it in him. N'Sync. I kind of knew something was up with that kid. His hair looks cool though. He looks like JT, prior to the haircut. That is, if JT was Native American.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A little…sexy, isn't it?**

Emmett's POV

Rose's performance is up next, she looks hot. I have to remember to tell her wear that tonight. I just wish I could see her legs, they're so sexy. She really should show them more often.

She got up and strutted backstage, probably putting the final touches on her hair and makeup. Surprisingly she came on stage without the pants, and we now saw her black top was actually a leotard. She looked so hot. Her legs were long and gorgeous, and she had on some very cool looking black gloves that came to her elbow. On her ring finger was a very huge, extravagant diamond ring. I remember giving it to her the fourth time we got married. It was colossal. I heard Alice gasp when she saw it, she had always admired the size of that rock. Job well done for Emmett.

Her music started.  
_  
"All the single ladies! (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies! (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies! (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies…  
Now put your hands up!_

Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh! uh uh oh oh uh oh, uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh! uh uh oh oh uh oh, uh uh oh"  
**  
Jasper's POV**

OMG…was Rosalie singing Beyonce? She listened to Beyonce? Since when!? Why didn't I know this? And I can just guess where she got that costume…probably one of the many she has for when her and Emmett get…"intimate". (Shudders)…Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts! Hah…  
_  
"Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

Wuh uh oh! uh uh oh oh uh oh, uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh! uh uh oh oh uh oh, uh uh oh

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Wuh uh oh! uh uh oh oh uh oh, uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh! uh uh oh oh uh oh, uh uh oh"

**Alice's POV**

Wait…why do I feel happy all of the sudden? Why did Jasper make everybody happy? What is he thinking about? Look at Rose…she thinks she's so hot. Okay, I won't lie. Her leotard is cute. She looks exactly like the video. She did all the moves, who knew she could move like that?

_"Don't!  
Treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

All the single ladies! (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies! (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies! (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies…  
Now put your hands up!

Wuh uh oh!"

**Esme's POV**

At the very end of her performance, Rosalie dangled that big engagement ring she got from Emmett for everyone to see. It really was beautiful, but she only did that to make Alice jealous. I swear sometimes, those two. But she did do wonderful. But seriously, she was no match for me. Mine was going to top everybody's, because I was Nessie's favorite. Just watch. Not even Carlisle could top this.

**NESSIE'S POV**

I'm not sure what to say…or think for that matter. Everybody's songs were awesome, and surprising. I knew this was a bad idea. How was I supposed to choose? I didn't want anybody mad at me. And we still had a few more to go. Aunt Rosalie looked gorgeous, but I was more excited to see my mom. She was up next.

Aunt Rose gave the most dazzling smile. "Thank you everyone. Bella's up next."

It was entirely gross, I saw my dad sit on the edge of his seat when he heard my mom's name.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella walked out onto the stage in a fire red, skin-tight leather jumpsuit with black stripes traveling down her sides. The zipper in the front was unzipped quite a bit, showing off her awesome cleavage. She wore 6-inch black leather boots that came up to her knee. Her hair was wild and her make-up was flawless, she looked amazing. I sat on the edge of my seat as soon as she stepped out, obviously excited to see what she was going to do. I thought she would pick something from Linkin' Park or another band she likes, but she couldn't possibly perform one of their songs in that.  
**  
Jacob's POV**

I wonder will Nessie be able to move like that when she gets older…OOPS! Edward! (I looked back at him and he was frozen watching Bella on stage)…wow…Edward's too distracted to even pay attention to me. Or anyone's thoughts, for that matter. Hah-ha…NESSIE AND JACOB, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**SETH'S POV**

Dude………………..

**ALICE'S POV**

Bella too?!? She had to look hot too? Now I was having second thoughts about the song I chose. Maybe I should've chosen something sexier. This sucks. And NOW?!? NOW SHE WANTS TO WEAR HEELS?!?! ARGH!!!

**BELLA'S POV**

I stepped up to the microphone. "We were supposed to hang out tonight, but she got lost. So tell me if you've seen her."

_"Lalalalala_

Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom  
Is she smokin' up outside  
Oh

Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'm gonna buy her  
Do you know just what she likes  
Oh

Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy"

**Emmett's POV**

Whoa! Bella looks HOT! Maybe she'll let Rose borrow that outfit after her and Edward use it. Because by the look on his face, I KNOW he'll be hitting that tonight.

_"Lalalalalala_

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club  
Oh

I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way  
Oh

Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy

Oh  
Say what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
Say what you want about me

So tell me if you see her  
Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like  
Cause I have been waiting here forever  
Let me know when she going out  
Oh baby baby  
If You Seek Amy tonight  
Oh  
Oh baby baby  
We'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby"  
**  
Jasper's POV**

Man! Where did Bella learn to move like that? And Britney Spears? I never would've pegged her as a Britney Spears fan. She looks HOT! I have no idea who this Amy chick is, but if she wants I'll help Bella look for her!!!! Oh damn it, Edward! I forgot! Wait…(looks over at Edward)…damn, he's too distracted to even blink. I think I'll take advantage…

**ALICE'S POV**

Once again, I felt a strange emotion rolling off Jasper. Wait…is that lust? (Looks and sees he's watching Bella on stage)…OH MY GOD!!!!

**Jasper's POV**

OWWWW!!!!!!! DANG IT ALICE, NOT THE NOSE!!!

_"Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala_

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy

Oh  
Say what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
Say what you want about me

All of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy!"  
**  
Carlisle's POV**

I had entirely no idea Bella was capable of moving or singing the way she is. This must be just horrifying for little Renesmee. What was she thinking? Obviously she's been under the rest of kids' influence too long, she used to be such a shy and sweet girl. Now she's acting more like Rosalie. What has the world come to?? I'll do an intervention first thing tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Okay, now that is TOO sexy…Damn it, Emmett!

Esme's POV

"Thanks. Now Emmett is going to do his performance."

Bella flew down the stairs and landed in Edward's lap, commencing a full-out make-out session. With their daughter, family members, and friends less than two feet away from them. I can only imagine that seconds before she finished, Bella lifted her shield to let Edward know what she was thinking. -shutters- I hate to say it, but they're becoming even worse than Rosalie and Emmett.

At hearing that in my thoughts, Edward straightened out and sat Bella in the seat next to him. About time.

Seth's POV

Emmett took the stage in a black jacket that was obviously not his but it looked cool, and he had on some Aviator sunglasses. He looked awesome. And I can tell from the way Edward's eyes were bugging out, that must've been his jacket. Haha, go Emmett!

-Edward shoots me a look-

Oops, I mean….Emmett, stealing is wrong.

Emmett stepped up to the microphone.

"This song is for the very special lady in my life. That sexy blonde sitting in the front row!"

Everybody clapped, and I think if Rosalie could've blushed, she would have.

His music started, and as soon as the beat came in Rosalie must've knew exactly what it was because she flew up on the stage and started dancing with him while he sang it. I'm just gonna take a wild guess here, but it must be one of her favorite songs.

Edward nodded at me, reading my thoughts.

"Girl…  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time."

Jasper's POV

Oh my god…is Emmett honestly doing Jesse McCartney? I thought I was the only one who liked this guy!

Edward's POV

Jasper likes Jesse McCartney? Oh, he is NEVER living this down. Actually, technically he's not living at all. But, you know what I mean. HAH! They could pass for brothers, they both have blonde hair. Except Jesse's hair looks way better than Jasper's. Wait, did I just think that?

"Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me."

Alice's POV

WHHHEEEWWWWW!!!! GO ROSE!! They look so cute up there! She's being Emmett's little love interest up on stage…I wonder if Emmett knows about that time where she actually was a video girl? I wonder if he'd be mad Rosalie was dancing on top of a car in a Led Zeppelin video? I'm sure if he knew, he'd say something by now. If Jasper knew about me in the KISS video, he'd of definitely said something.

Esme's POV

Okay, now I definitely have to say something to these girls. Have they lost their minds?!? Renesmee is just a child! Why would they think this is okay? And why doesn't Jacob step in and do something, since obviously both of the parents are too distracted to pay attention. GIVE HER LIPS A BREAK!

-Edward jumps off Bella again.-

"Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill."

Carlisle's POV

You know, I know I've had this talk with Emmett and Rosalie about Public Displays of Affection millions of times over the last 50 years, and frankly I'm tired of it. It's pointless. I really feel like I still have a chance to save Bella and Edward, though. At least for Nessie's sake. HANDS TO YOURSELF, EDWARD!! KEEP IT IN THE BEDROOM AT THE COTTAGE!!

-Edward jumps off Bella again.-

"Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me."

Jacob's POV

You know, I probably should've shielded Nessie's eyes for most of that performance because that was worse than Janet Jackson and Justin Timberlake at the superbowl. Honestly, come on. I would've stopped it, except Emmett was doing on of my favorite songs. Yeah, okay, so…werewolves have a soft side too. Deal with it.

"Thanks. Nessie, remember our deal. Any color you want--OWWW!"

Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head before Esme could get to it. Hah!

Emmett was rubbing his head, I bet that really hurt. "Now, it's Jasper's turn."

Bella's POV

Jasper looked really nice in his outfit. He flew up on stage and went to the mic.

"I'll be right back, I just need to grab something."

He flew into the house, then flew back a few seconds later carrying Edward's grand piano over his head. He gently placed it on the stage, and I saw Edward visibly stiffen at my side.

Jasper chuckled. "Calm down, Edward. I wont break it." Jasper sent calming waves over to us as he sat down on the bench, and I felt Edward relax at my side.

Jasper found Alice's face in the crowd, and sang directly to her.

"This song is for the love of my life, Alice."

He softly began to play the piano, his fingers flew flawlessly over the keys, taking us into an entirely different world.

"Listen…

Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me let's me know  
That I'll be alright

'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah…"

Rosalie's POV

Aw, that is the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I LOVE Justin Timberlake. Alice is really lucky, I never knew Jasper had a voice like that.

Bella's POV

As soon as the chorus hit, Alice ran up on stage and laid across the piano looking directly in Jasper's eyes. It was so romantic, I squeezed Edward's hand. I could feel him tense up again when Alice did this, but Jasper just sent him another wave of calm. Thanks Jasper.

Alice took the microphone and started to sing the second verse of the remix to him, the version with Beyonce. I had no idea she had voice like that, either. Alice is just full of surprises today. She sounded like a totally different person. I would've never guessed. And the way she stared into his eyes, it was magical.

"Now if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby boy there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time being your girl  
And what you're giving me  
Makes me know that we'll be alright.

'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah"

Emmett's POV

Wow, this was absolutely beautiful and romantic. The sun is starting to set, and there are fireflies everywhere. I have the perfect idea, who says I cant be romantic?

I took Rose's hand, and led to the empty space of grass between the stage and the stage, and started slow dancing with her. She was happily surprised, and melted into my chest with her arms tightly wound around me. It felt like heaven.

Carlisle's POV

Soon enough, the rest of the couples followed Emmett and Rosalie's example. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, and the rest of the couples got up to slow dance under the setting sun. The mood was perfect. I took Esme's hand in mine, and led the way.

"This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)

Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah

'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
That would be enough  
Until the end of time"

Everyone was clapping wildly for Alice and Jasper, and they both stood holding hands to bow. Alice jumped up and gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek, then they left the stage.

Edward took the stage next, and for the first time I really got to see his outfit. Clearly, he'd been rumbling through Emmett's boxes of when he was going through his hip-hop phase. This was going to be more than interesting.

"This song is one of my favorite songs of all time, and I hope you like it. I also have a very close friend of mine to help me sing it. Why don't you come out Jay?"

Jacob's POV

Edward told someone to come out from back stage, and OH MY GOD, IT WAS JAY-Z. THAT'S RIGHT, YOU HEARD ME, JAY-Z. SINCE WHEN DOES EDWARD KNOW FREAKIN' JAY-Z?!!?!?!?!

Jay's POV

Wow, everybody here is amazingly and suspiciously pale and beautiful. This has to be the weirdest crowd I've ever performed for. No, I take that back, there was that one time in Borneo. -shutters-

"Yo, what up everybody, I'm Hov. This is gon be the dopest part of your show, I promse, my boy EC here has mad skills. We bout to blow the stage up so get ready, aight B?"

Seth's POV

Who the HELL is EC? Wait! EC? Edward Cullen? Edward has a hood nickname? OMG!!!

Suddenly, every guy in the backyard, wolves and vampires alike (apart from Carlisle) bombarded the edge of the stage when they realized it was the real freakin' Jay-Z. This was awesome. Edward should win, just because.

Emmett flew up on stage startling him, and put on the biggest smile throwing up the peace sign. Rosalie flashed her camera and before Jay-Z knew it, they were back in their seats like nothing happened. Swear to god, Emmett was the biggest groupie.

Edward's POV

"You ready Jay?"

"Let's get it."

The music started.

"Jay-Z:  
Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind!

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Edward(singing):  
Now what the hell are you waitin for

Jay-Z:  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

Edward:  
Get um, Jay!

Jay-Z:  
Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS"

Jasper's POV (as he's jumping and screaming)

Who knew there would be a mosh pit forming in the middle of my backyard? I would've never imagined! Wow, for this, Edward kicks ass for the next 300 years. He ROCKS! He is the king of awesome!

Sam's POV

You know, I probably should get back over to Emily…she looks pretty pissed I left her. But damn, this is FREAKIN' JAY-Z! She'll get over it, I'll make it up to her later.

Alice's POV

"I can't believe this. Boys are so predictable. At the edge of the stage, screaming like little girls."

Rosalie scoffed. "Tell me about it. Jay-Z does look pretty hot though. I like his chain, all those diamonds. I would look good in that."

Bella was upset. "I can't believe this! I so tried to put Edward on Collision Course like, a few years ago. He snatched the CD out of the player, broke it, and said it was the worse music he'd ever heard and he couldn't believe a group as great as Linkin Park would agree to such a collaboration. He sucks! I am so getting him for this!"

"Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Edward & Jay-Z:  
Now what the hell are you waitin for?

Jay-Z:  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

Edward:  
What the hell are you waiting for?

Jay-Z:  
[sighs] Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Cocksucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

Edward:  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb!

Jay-Z:  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)

Edward:  
I've become so numb

Jay-Z:  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar!"

Esme's POV

Finally, that's over. I wasn't sure how much more screaming I could take. Who knew that those boys could scream that loud? Or that Edward's voice could get that high?


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Haha….you guys should know that this is the funniest thing I've ever written…I'm glad you guys are liking it!

So for a recap, the songs performed have been…

N'SYNC - Tearin' Up My Heart

So This Is Love - Cinderella (The Disney Movie)

Britney Spears - If You Seek Amy

Beyonce - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)

Jesse McCartney - Right Where You Want Me

Linkin Park/Jay-Z - Numb/Encore

Justin Timberlake - Until The End Of Time

Jonas Brothers - Burnin' Up

The All American Rejects - Gives You Hell

_Savvy_? Lol

* * *

Chapter Eight: NO F*CKING WAY……….

Renesmee's POV

You know, for some reason, I should feel really scarred after everything I've witnessed tonight. But I don't! Aunt Rose looked awesome when she did Beyonce, Mom looked cool in that body suit when she did Brittany Spears, and Uncle Emmett was just being Uncle Emmett. Although I had no idea Dad knew Jay-Z….I think that was a shocker for everyone.

Next up, the second to last performance (thank god), was Grandma Esme. She walked elegantly on stage, and smiled brightly at me.

"This song is for you Renesmee, because I know it's one of your favorites. It's from one of your favorite movies of all time."

The music stared, and I started bouncing in my chair when I realized what it was.

"Hmmm……  
Hmmm……

So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine"

Emmett's POV

Esme! What a hypocrite! How does she tell me not to cheat, but she chooses that sappy song from Cinderella? She already KNEW it was Nessie's favorite movie!!! SHE cheated!

Edward's POV

Before we knew it, Carlisle flew up on stage to assist Esme with her song. It really was beautiful, but I think we all have had enough romance for one night. I think I heard some guy gag, then get hit in the head by his girlfriend.

Jasper's POV

I rubbed the spot where she popped me. "OWW!!! DAMN IT, ALICE!!! TWICE?!?"  
She gave me the look. "Stop it Jasper, they're trying to be romantic like we were. Have some sportsmanship."

Bella's POV

"I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know  
(And, now I know)  
The key to all heaven is mine  
My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky"

Carlisle and Esme sounded absolutely beautiful. I used to love that movie when I was little, so it's no wonder Renesmee likes it so much. She's made Jake watch it at least a hundred times already. I feel sorry for the poor sap.

Rosalie's POV

You know, even though Carlisle looks like he just left some college frat party, they do look absolutely gorgeous together. They sounded just like the movie, I remember when it came out. I thought it was so beautiful.

"So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love."

Jacob's POV

-Sniffs- Okay, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry…..jeez, it's always this song! Always' this part! Nessie makes me watch the movie, and I cry every time. It's just, that song…it's so beautiful. And Cinderella finally gets to have her time at the ball and dance with the Prince (even though she didn't know he was), and they fall in love before the clock strikes twelve. It's just, magical…

Seth's POV

Is Jake CRYING!?!?

They finished, and everyone was clapping. Now, it was time for the performance everyone had been waiting on…apart from Edward's. And Edward's was pretty amazing, it would be tough to beat.

Esme kissed Carlisle's cheek, and left the stage, leaving him up there by himself.

He cleared his throat.

"Hmm…I guess I should probably explain how I came across this song. I was leaving the hospital after a very long day a few weeks ago, and some idiot teenager had his music bumping so loudly, it was disturbing the patients. On a hospital parking lot, for Christ's sake! But anyway, the song he was playing…it was so annoying. Though it was quite popular with some of the younger patients and interns, I heard a lot of people singing it and talking about it. The song got stuck in my head for days, and I finally decided to google the lyrics. It was the most atrocious thing I'd ever read, and I felt appalled. But sadly, the beat and the rhythm were very appealing. I grew to like it, though it goes against everything I stand for and believe in. Which, I think, were the requirements of your competition in the first place Renesmee. So here it goes. I hope you like it."

"Is this amateur night at the comedy club, or a competition! OWW! Damn it, Alice!"

"Shut up, Jasper."

Emmett's POV

The music started, and oh my god, if I could've fainted, I would have. Hell, if I could've DIED, I would have. Carlisle was serious. I take back everything I said about Eddie's performance with Jay-Z. Carlisle's song took the cake. -OWW- Damn it! Why'd you hit me? Oh, sorry, I meant…Edward, not Eddie. Why should I have to edit my thoughts, too???!?! They're MINE!!!

"I'm nice right now…  
I, I feel good.  
If you have a drink,  
would you please put it in the air?!"

Suddenly, from no where, the wolves made beer magically appear, and the mosh pit formed again at the edge of the stage. Hell, if you can't beat them, join them!

"That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed  
But my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at three, wake up at 10  
Go out to eat, then do it again, man I love college.."

Edward's POV

NO F*CKING WAY……………..

-runs to join the mosh pit of wolves and vampires-

Esme's POV

OH MY WORD, CARLISLE!!! IS HE SERIOUS!! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!?! DID HE THINK OF THE CHILDREN!?!? AND JUST WHO, EXACTLY, DID HE HAVE COMPLETELY NAKED?

Bella's POV

I don't think I've ever seen Esme get this mad, if she was human she would be as puce as Charlie when he's pissed. Carlisle shocked the undead shit out of me with this one. And boys and their damn mosh pits!! Even Edward got up!! I swear, and how'd the wolf pack sneak beer in here? Did someone bring a keg?!?! Embry!!!!!

"I wanna go to college for the rest of my life  
Sip banker's club, and drink Miller Lite  
On Thursty Thursday and Tuesday Night Ice  
And I can get pizza a dollar a slice  
So fill up my cup  
Lets get fucked up (lets get fucked UP!)  
I'm next on the table,  
Who want what? (What?!)  
I am champion, at beer pong,  
Allen iverson hakeem olajuwon  
Don't even bounce, not in my house  
Better hope you make it otherwise you naked  
Time isnt wasted when youre getting wasted  
Woke up today and all I could say is, um

That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed  
But my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at three wake up at 10  
Go out to eat, then do it again  
Man I love college (hey!)  
And I love drinking  
And I love women  
Man I love college"

Alice's POV

Oh well, if you can't beat them…join them! -runs to join the mosh pit-

"I cant tell you what I learned from school,  
But (nah) I could tell you a story or two, um  
Yeah of course I learned some rules  
Like dont pass out with your shoes on (get the sharpie!)  
And dont leave the house til the booze gone  
And dont have sex if shes too gone  
When it comes to condoms, put two on (trust me)  
And tomorrow night, find a new joint  
Hold the beer bong, nothing wrong with some fun  
Even if we did get a little bit too drunk  
Time isnt wasted when youre getting wasted  
Woke up today and all I can say is

That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed  
But my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at three wake up at 10  
Go out to eat, then do it again  
Man I love college  
And I love drinking  
And I love women  
I love college"

Jasper's POV (from the mosh pit)

Wow, I never knew Carlisle had it in him. Hey are they doing a keg stand!?! Man, the wolves know how to party! GO SAM! GO SAM! GO SAM! You know what, I'll puke it up later, but I got NEXT!!!!

Nessie's POV

Wow, now I can't wait to go to college! I only have 1 more year! And I'll get to drink and everything! Grandpa Carlisle is the coolest! When did he get a beer in his hand? I didn't even see him get one! He actually looks sort of drunk up there…  
Hey look, their lifting Uncle Jasper over the keg! Man, I don't think I've ever seen Jake so wild…he never acts like this at our tea parties.

"Now, if everybody would please put their drink  
As high as they can, as high as they can!  
And repeat after me:

Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!  
Freshman! Freshman! Freshman! Freshman!  
Do somethin crazy! Do somethin crazy! Do somethin crazy! Do somethin crazy!  
Keg stand! Keg stand! Keg stand! Keg stand!"

Esme's POV

Now all the boys are chanting like this is some sort of Fraternity Party on campus…Cullen University! Hah! This is a disaster!

Bella's POV

All the guys ran up on the stage, almost too drunk to stand up straight, and started partying with Carlisle as he finished the song. I have to say, I've never seen this side of Carlisle, but I kind of like it. Maybe we should let him stay for the house parties instead of waiting for him and Esme to go away.

"That party last night  
(Man I love college, love it, I love it!)  
That party last night

Alright everybody, I gotta head back to class for a little bit

That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it (you know its going down)  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed (youre all invited)  
But my good friends is all I need (bring your friends)  
Pass out at three wake up at 10  
Go out to eat, then do it again  
Man I love college

I love college, do I really have to graduate or can I just stay here for the rest of my life?"

The cheering was so loud, it was ridiculous. Wow. What a night. Now it's time for the big decision. Who won the show. Come on, Renesmee!


	9. VOTE!

**ROCK**THE**VOTE!**

OKAY!!! IT'S TIME TO PUT IT TO A VOTE!!! LOL

Now's the chance for me to hear the opinion of my readers!

1. Who do you think should win?

2. Why?

3. What did you like about the performances?

4. What did you _dislike_ about the performances?

5. Who was your favorite, and why?

6. Any questions about the songs or the performances?

LET ME KNOW BY WRITING YOUR REVIEWS! THANKS

**Sincerely,**

_twilight_**-moon**09


End file.
